


Bonding (Robrae week 5) and falling?

by Clone0100



Category: RobRae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Robrae week 19, dickrae - Freeform, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: Robin and raven are something else.





	Bonding (Robrae week 5) and falling?

"NO.

"NO."

"Absolutely NO!"

"Raven It's just ice."

"NOOOOOOO."

Robin decided to mix things up for their date night but wanted to surprise her. Turns out that was a mistake and now she was clinging for dear life on a railing. 

"You did say you wanted to try something new."

"Ice and me will not mix robin!'

"You don't know that."

Robin was trying to get her to do ONE thing before this night was over and god help him if he succeeded. You would have thought the woman had been attacked a rouge sheet of ice. 

"Robin I'm not doing it."

"If you fall I will catch you."

"It's ice!" She pointed at it as if it had offended her.

"Yes but I've done this before and you'll be fine." He tried to reason with her. 

"I don't trust it robin!" Her cold stare was almost as cold as the ice itself.

Robin just gave a look of exhaustion. "It's either this or I put you in a mall with star."

She gave him a look of of horror. "You wouldn't."

He cleared his throat As he waved her over to him.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists." She denied.

"I can almost hear the sound of copyrighted music of pop radio stations." He threatened.

"Nope." She kept hugging the rail.

"If you concentrate hard enough you can also smell the amount of perfume she'll be testing out." He continued.

"Not gonna work babe." She was adamant.

"And the ones she'll put on 'YOU'."He emphasized.

After a groan of defeat she looked back at her smiling lover who knew he had won.

"If you let me fall out there, There will be hell to pay." She warned.

He motioned for her to come over where she slowly followed. She was practically taking baby steps as if she was going to break every bone in her body. Her whole life was flashing before her eyes. All the things she was not going to be able to do. All her hopes and dreams were always going to haunt her till her dying breath on the ice. She did eventually get there as she finally got to him.

"Babe you gotta let go of the bar." He was desperately holding his laughter. She was practically a cat seeing water for the first time.

"Says who?" She was begging for someone to save her.

"Babe work with me here." This was his girlfriend.

"If i let go I'll die." She mono toned.

"You are such a drama queen." He groaned.

He reached for her hand to ease her off the bar Who fought him trying to slap his hand away. He was laughing all the way there as he finally reached it and almost got it off until she used her powers to move it away.

"You are causing a scene." he said over his laughter.

"You are causing me mental pain." She countered.

"No you I am not!" He scoffed. "If I was I would feel it."

He managed to actually get her lose as she was not constricting his neck.    

"Robin!" She squealed.

"Hahahaha!" His laughter was explosive as she was trying to dig her skates into the ice itself so she couldn't go anywhere. 

Obviously it didn't work.

"Babe just move your feet with mine you'll be fine." He tried to coach her through it. 

"I would rather be at the mall!" She begged for mercy.

"You are such a drama queen." He couldn't control his laughter anymore.

The other people around them just thought they were a cute couple as the adorable moment played out in front of them. The titans were famous here but it was just something special to see them look like real people. And it was just hilarious seeing their all mighty leader trying to gt their secluded sorcerer out on the ice.    

They did have a little slip but it was mainly robin who slipped as raven was trying to sit down in protest. despite how grumpy his girlfriend was being robin was just having the time of his life. It was actuly starting to get to raven a bit as well as his aura but the people around them who were only adding to it.

She was starting to blush.

"Baby doll get up please." He asked through his laughter.

She crossed her arms. "No."

"Rae Rae please."

He carefully slipped his arms around her and pulled her out on the ice. She resisted but with everyone's happy auras, Her boyfriends specifically, She eventuality submitted to what she assumed would be her death. Robin was easy with her by carefully guiding her around nice and slow. She eased knowing she was safe as long as robin was holding on to her.

"See?" He said with a shit eating grin. "Not so bad."

Her blush was nice and red. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what my little angle?" He cooed.

"You know what I mean." She huffed. "That pleased with yourself look."

"Oh but I am my sweet little angle." He said happily. "I got you out of your comfort zone to try something new."

She did not understand how he was able to get her to do something so nonsensical so easily. How he could melt her with little to no effort so ever. It was the bond they had for one another that got her to do things with him and still feel nothing but love.

The mental bond they had was able to give her so much information. How he was feeling, What he was thinking about, And where he was at any given time. Of course she would never abuse any of these gifts but robin soon learned that the bond they shared was a two way street.

He could do the same to her. 

Of course he never did because he never needed to. The love they shared was something that she only thought lived in books. Robin showed her other wise and that love between them came naturally. She rested her head on his chest as he carefully guided them around.

"Still think your going to die?" He joked.

"No." She said after a minute. "But if Starfire found out I did this she will not live it down."

Robin laughed. "Of course because that is kind of how sister's treat each other you know."

"Shut up and kiss me before I trip us both." She deadpanned.

Robins's laughter soon turned to bliss as he did as he was told and kissed his lover as they glided away to bliss across the ice. 


End file.
